


The Berries (di Jesmihr)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: La licenza di Kirk e Spock comincia a diventare interessante quando Spock si ubriaca accidentalmente...





	The Berries (di Jesmihr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Berries](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522815) by Jesmiir. 

> Titolo: The Berries (Le bacche)
> 
> Autrice: Jesmihr
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill
> 
> Beta reader: [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)

***************************************************************************************************************************************

James T. Kirk, Capitano della nave stellare Enterprise, era più che avvezzo all’inaspettato. Nel corso della sua carriera ne aveva incontrato davvero un bel mucchio, da autentici triboli a finti Andoriani, e tutto quello che c’era in mezzo, e ben poco l’aveva sorpreso. Emozionato, infuriato, rattristato e intimidito, forse. Ma stupito? No. E proprio per questo motivo era così ironico che qui, su Tilenius II, rinomato pianeta di svago, luogo dal clima e dalla pace perfetti, James Kirk si ritrovasse in una situazione che non avrebbe potuto prevedere neanche in un milione di anni.  
  
Era in licenza a terra con un Vulcaniano ubriaco.  
  
Kirk sedeva su un ceppo, e sorvegliava mesto il suo normalmente dignitoso primo Ufficiale, colui che adesso ciondolava con un’angolazione impossibile contro il tronco di un albero, stringendosi la testa come se pensasse che gli sarebbe roteata via dal collo se non l’avesse trattenuta fermamente. L’intera situazione avrebbe potuto essere divertente, se non fosse stata così spaventosa. Miglia di distanza da qualunque aiuto medico, pensava Kirk. Nessun antidoto con loro. Nessun modo per sapere quanto a lungo si sarebbe protratto tutto ciò. Certo, si comporta come se fosse solo ubriaco, ma se fosse qualcosa di più serio? E se non gli passa... o peggiora? Kirk si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, corrucciato. “Dannate bacche rosse,” disse.  
  
Spock sbirciò in su verso Kirk ed allentò leggermente la stretta mortale attorno alla sua testa. “Certo,” farfugliò. “Le dannate bacche rosse erano pericolose, dannose, malefiche, pestilenziali, nocive, e ingannevoli.” Inclinò la testa da un lato, apparentemente cercando di stabilire perché tutte le “s” della frase che aveva appena pronunciato si fossero spontaneamente convertite in “sc”, e come mai sembrasse servire un tale sforzo per mettere insieme una frase, in questi giorni. Con una leggera alzata di spalle, tentò un’altra tattica. “Erano andate a male,” disse a Kirk. “Molto, molto, molto, molto a male.” Stabilito questo, lasciò ricadere la testa contro il tronco dell’albero, con un lieve rumore che suonava sospettosamente simile ad un singhiozzo.  
  
Kirk si strofinò la fronte. Stava scoppiandogli quel genere di mal di testa che di solito teneva in serbo per un attacco Klingon. Se Spock non avesse cominciato a tornare sobrio entro breve, quel campeggio di cinque giorni sarebbe andato come le bacche: molto, molto, molto, molto a male. Squadrò il suo primo ufficiale. “Non riesco a capire perché non potesse fare la cosa più ragionevole e mangiare il cibo che abbiamo portato con noi,” brontolò. “Ma no, era troppo facile, vero? Lei doveva provare la fauna locale, e questo è il risultato!”  
  
Spock appoggiò i gomiti sulle proprie ginocchia e affondò il mento tra le mani. “Flora,” disse.  
  
“Flora chi?”  
  
“Flora, signore.” Dopo una breve pausa, durante la quale Spock evidentemente riconsiderò il nocciolo della domanda di Kirk, soggiunse, “La flora locale è il termine corretto, capitano. Fauna indica forme di vita animale e, come lei sa, io non mangio carne. Pertanto non avrei assaggiato la fauna locale. Desideravo – e ammetto d’averlo fatto – sperimentare la flora locale. Sotto forma delle bacche rosse delle quali abbiamo parlato. Le cattive, dannate bacche rosse.”  
  
“Grazie per il chiarimento,” disse Kirk, asciutto.  
  
“Prego, non c’è di che,” rispose educatamente Spock. Ci fu un silenzio abbastanza lungo. Infine, Spock osservò: “Questo pianeta ruota molto più velocemente di quanto i miei rilevamenti scientifici mi avessero fatto credere. Infatti sembra esserci una piccola porzione di terreno situata direttamente sotto di me, che sta girando con rapidità allarmante.”  
  
Le vertigini. Spock aveva le vertigini. Jim rifletté sulle proprie passate sconsideratezze nel medesimo campo, e seppe che quello non era un buon segno. “Spock. Sta per sentirsi male?”  
  
“Male?”  
  
“Lo sa, male di stomaco. Sta per vomitare?”  
  
Spock si tirò in una posa leggermente più verticale. “Capitano,” replicò, con un tono di voce che tradiva l’orgoglio offeso, “io sono un Vulcaniano. E sono certo che lei è consapevole che i Vulcaniani non vomitano mai.”  
  
Jim sogghignò. “No, naturalmente non lo fanno. Scusi se ne ho accennato.”  
  
Regnò di nuovo il silenzio, durante il quale Jim si tenne occupato spezzando rametti in due e tenendo d’occhio il suo primo ufficiale, che aveva cominciato un’altra volta a inclinarsi verso destra.  
  
Infine, Spock si schiarì la gola. “Devono, comunque, urinare. Quando necessario.”  
  
“Hmm? Oh, ok. Lasci che l’aiuti ad alzarsi, e...”  
  
Ma Spock aveva già raccolto sotto di sé le lunghe gambe e stava barcollando sui suoi piedi con insolita mancanza di grazia. “Non è necessario, Capitano. Sono perfettamente in grado di...” e piombò per terra a testa in avanti.  
  
“Spock! Per l’amor di dio! Sta bene?” Jim si lanciò in avanti e si curvò sopra il Vulcaniano caduto, controllandolo velocemente in cerca di ferite.  
Spock rotolò sulla schiena e sbirciò confusamente in su, verso l’umano in ansia. “Sono illeso, signore. Comunque, forse la sua offerta di assistenza era più opportuna di quanto avessi inizialmente ritenuto.” Si sporse per permettere a Jim di afferrargli un braccio e tirarlo su.  
  
“Va bene,” disse Jim, posizionandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Andiamo con calma, e lasci che io la sorregga. Quel gruppo di alberi sembra andare proprio bene – dobbiamo solo arrivare fin laggiù – lentamente e facendo attenzione. Basta picchiate.”  
  
Prendendo un percorso che era un po’ più zigzagante di quanto non fosse strettamente necessario, raggiunsero finalmente gli alberi che Jim aveva adocchiato. Kirk fece scivolare il braccio di Spock dalle proprie spalle e gli afferrò il retro della maglia per aiutarlo a stare dritto. “Prima di cominciare,” avvisò, “dia retta a qualcuno che ci è già passato. Puntare in avanti, non in basso. Altrimenti finirà con gli stivali bagnati.”  
  
Spock si accigliò, perplesso. “Anche lei ha mangiato bacche rosse?”  
  
“Cosa? No, naturalmente no. Ma sono stato nelle sue identiche condizioni un mucchio di volte. Di solito la colpa è del brandy Sauriano. Ma adesso che ci penso, c’e stata quella volta con Scotty, quando aveva insistito perché provassi una bottiglia di...”  
  
Jim s’interruppe, perché Spock aveva sbottonato i pantaloni e stava tirando fuori il suo grosso, magnificente, glorioso uccello verde. Improvvisamente Jim trovò che il suo cuore aveva iniziato a martellare e la sua bocca stava diventando completamente secca. I suoi occhi si spalancarono mentre lo guardava: lungo e perfetto anche a riposo, e così vicino che Jim avrebbe potuto facilmente allungare la mano e toccarlo. Chissà che sensazione avrebbe dato, pensò tra sé – ed istantaneamente si sentì indurire all’idea appena abbozzata.  
  
Dannazione! Era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno: una grande, grossa, totalmente inappropriata, imperdonabile erezione. Poteva proprio immaginare le sopracciglia di Spock schizzare su verso il cielo, e la sua voce, perfettamente calma e ragionevole, dire qualcosa del tipo: “Mi scusi, Capitano, ma sembra che lei sia diventato sessualmente eccitato nel preciso momento in cui ho estratto il mio pene dai pantaloni. Devo conseguentemente concludere che ci sono il 99.9 percento di possibilità che lei vorrebbe sedurmi.” No! Non doveva succedere! Jim distolse lo sguardo a forza, fissandolo con determinazione al tronco dell’albero, ed intonò silenziosamente il suo infallibile mantra anti-erezione.  
  
... vermi bitorzoluti Marfakiani in putrefazione... le larve acquatiche di Sadr XII... T’Pau in un bikini rosa...  
  
“Capitano.”  
  
“Mmm? Oh. Uh, tutto finito, quindi? Molto bene. Mi dia il braccio.”  
  
“Le assicuro, sono in grado di controllare sempre meglio il delibitante... debinilante... il dannoso effetto delle bacche rosse. Di conseguenza non è affatto più necessario che lei...” cominciò Spock, precisamente nel medesimo istante in cui il suo piede sinistro ebbe un serio disaccordo col destro riguardo al percorso migliore per tornare all’accampamento. L’alto Vulcaniano cominciò a inclinarsi su un lato, ed apparve dolosamente chiaro che la caduta era imminente. Con una bestemmia soffocata, Jim cercò di afferrare il suo amico, ma tutto ciò che riuscì ad agguantare fu un lembo della manica, e si trovò strattonato via dallo slancio della caduta a piombo del corpo di Spock. Non ci fu modo di evitarlo: in rapida successione si udì il suono di rami spezzati, lo scricchiolio di foglie secche, ed infine un debole “oof” quando Kirk atterrò a piena forza sulla schiena di Spock.  
  
“Dannazione! Mi spiace, Spock – non sono riuscito a prenderla. Si è fatto male?” Jim riuscì ad alzarsi sulle ginocchia e una volta ancora ispezionò il corpo del suo primo ufficiale in cerca di lesioni.  
  
“No – la ringrazio, sono illeso,” rispose Spock tirandosi a sedere in mezzo agli alberelli schiantati che erano stati vittime dell’incidente.  
  
Jim si accigliò. “Si è anche ferito. Guardi – la sua maglia è strappata, e sta sanguinando. Sembra che sia stato trafitto da un ramo mentre cadeva.” Si sporse in avanti ed esaminò attentamente la ferita, gli occhi scuriti dalla preoccupazione. “La riporto al campo e mi occupo di quella ferita – non sarebbe il massimo se si infettasse. Andiamo.” Si rialzò e si protese verso Spock, che prese docilmente la mano di Jim e permise al suo capitano di rimetterlo in piedi. Per un attimo si trovarono molto vicini, oscillando, e Kirk temette di essere costretto a recitare di nuovo il suo mantra. Tu, James T. Kirk, stai peggiorando, disse a sé stesso. È ubriaco, è coperto di foglie secche, e per una volta i suoi capelli sono un casino totale. E lo stesso non riesci a stargli vicino un attimo senza desiderare di scoparlo a morte. Sei in grossi, grossi guai.  
  
Con questi inquietanti pensieri che gli turbinavano in mente, guidò Spock fino al campo e lo aiutò a sedersi contro il tronco dello stesso albero sotto il quale si era sistemato in precedenza.  
  
“Si tolga la maglia mentre prendo la valigetta di pronto soccorso.” Ordinò Kirk da sopra la spalla, infilandosi nella tenda per ripescare il medikit che aveva ritirato là dentro.  
  
“Io sono,” annunciò Spock con tono addolorato “una quantità esagerata di guai, per lei.”  
  
Jim emerse dalla tenda, diede un’occhiata e deglutì. La maglia di Spock era sparita e la vista stava davvero causando problemi a Jim, benché di un tipo completamente diverso da quelli ai quali Spock stava pensando. ... T’Pau in un bikini rosa... estrarre tutte le schegge di legno... vermi bitorzoluti Marfakiani in putrefazione... pomata disinfettante... le larve acquatiche di Sadr XII... non guardare in basso, non guardare da nessuna parte, solo la ferita ... T’Pau in un bikini rosa... bendaggio spray.  
  
“Lei non è una quantità esagerata di guai,” rispose Jim, quando riuscì a concentrarsi di nuovo su qualcosa che non fosse il suo mantra. “Non avrei dovuto rimproverarla per le bacche. Lo so che prima le aveva controllate con il tricorder e che non c’era stata alcuna indicazione che avrebbero avuto questo effetto su di lei.” Si arrischiò a guardare Spock negli occhi; gli sembrò che fossero leggermente più a fuoco. O poteva anche essere che volesse solo crederlo: la postura accasciata di Spock era ancora sospetta. “E volendo dire tutta la verità, è colpa mia se lei ora è qui, ed in queste condizioni. Se ricordo bene, all’inizio non voleva neanche venire quaggiù.” Guardò di nuovo la ferita che aveva appena medicato. Era abbastanza profonda, e non gli piaceva il modo in cui il ramo spezzato aveva lasciato uno squarcio così irregolare. Spero di averla pulita abbastanza bene da evitare che si infetti, si disse tra sé.  
  
L’angolo sinistro della bocca di Spock si curvò verso l’alto. “Ogni volta che mi ferisco,” fece notare, la voce ancora leggermente incerta, “lei impallidisce, e le si formano delle rughe intorno agli occhi che non sono mai presenti in altre occasioni.” Rimase in silenzio per un minuto, studiando il volto del capitano. “Lei è,” aggiunse infine “un essere umano davvero eccellente. Ma temo che sarebbe inadeguato come Vulcaniano.”  
  
Jim decise che era indispensabile provvedere anche ad un graffio superficiale, lungo un paio di centimetri, sulla sinistra della ferita principale. Ci impiegò molto tempo, raccogliendo i propri pensieri mentre lavorava. Infine disse: “Credo che lei abbia ragione. Non me la cavo molto bene nel nascondere le mie emozioni – francamente, non l’ho mai trovato di una qualche utilità.” Guardò su e indirizzò a Spock un sorrisetto sbilenco. “Ad ogni modo, non riuscirei mai a capire quella presa al collo.” La sua espressione tornò seria e soggiunse, “Io sono quel che sono, proprio come lei è quel che è. E se serve a qualcosa, penso che lei sia un Vulcaniano davvero eccellente.”  
  
“Lo pensa?”  
  
La profonda tristezza nella voce di Spock indusse Jim a fissarlo con sguardo penetrante. Spock era sempre stato fiero del suo essere un Vulcaniano alla decima potenza. Quindi perché sembrava che il commento di Kirk l’avesse tanto depresso? Erano state le bacche rosse ad alterare il suo stato d’animo a tal punto, o era stato qualcos’altro a turbare Spock? Gli occhi nocciola di Kirk frugarono a fondo il volto del Vulcaniano, cercando invano indizi. Fu strano ciò che Spock disse dopo.  
  
“Io so qualcosa,” farfugliò, “che lei non sa.”  
  
Un campanello d’allarme cominciò a suonare, forte, dentro Jim. Qualcosa gli disse che quella conversazione avrebbe potuto prendere una direzione che ora non era preparato ad affrontare. Mantenendo un tono leggero, replicò: “Sono sicuro che sia assolutamente vero.”  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò. “Non è curioso?”  
  
Jim sospirò. “Spock, lei è la persona più intelligente che abbia mai incontrato. Lei sa un sacco di cose che io non so. Se provassi a comprenderle tutte, diventerei pazzo, oppure mi scoppierebbe il cervello – o più probabilmente entrambe le cose.”  
  
Spock si sporse in avanti finché il suo viso non fu a pochi centimetri da quello di Kirk. Jim poteva percepire il debole profumo delle intossicanti bacche rosse nel respiro di Spock, dolce e inebriante. Scommetto che le sue labbra avrebbero un sapore ancora più dolce, pensò Jim, combattendo il folle impulso a mettere alla prova la sua teoria lì e subito.  
  
“Ma questa cosa che io so, e lei no, è diversa,” confidò Spock in un sussurro cospiratorio. “Questa è una cosa che lei non dovrebbe mai, mai, mai scoprire. Mai.” Spock fissava Jim profondamente negli occhi mentre parlava; per la terza volta in un’ora, Jim sentì che gli stava diventando duro. Stavolta non riusciva neanche a raccogliere i pensieri quanto bastava per recitare il suo mantra, non con Spock così devastantemente vicino, non con quelle labbra sensuali così vicine al suo viso, perfettamente modellate e leggermente socchiuse, che pregavano di essere baciate. “Penso che adesso gliela dirò,” concluse Spock.  
  
Jim sbatté gli occhi allarmato a questo insolitamente illogico cambio d’idea. “Spock,” disse, più bruscamente di quanto intendesse, “non lo faccia.” Si sporse e poggiò la mano sulla spalla nuda di Spock, e la strinse con gentilezza per dare enfasi, sforzandosi di non notare che la pelle di Spock era bollente... e morbida... tentando di non pensare a quanto avrebbe voluto accarezzarne di più. Si contorse leggermente, per riassestare la sua insistente, sconvenientissima erezione. La situazione stava velocemente diventando intollerabile: doveva porvi fine. “Non è in sé stesso in questo momento – non mi dica nulla che potrebbe rimpiangere. Aspetti fino a domani, quando si sentirà meglio, e potrà parlarmene allora.”  
  
Le labbra di Spock si curvarono in quel mezzo sorrisino che faceva sempre perdere un colpo al cuore di Kirk. “Ma Jim,” disse con una voce così ragionevole che sembrava quasi sobria, “non capisci? Domani non ti direi mai quel che non dovresti sapere. Ecco perchè devo dirtelo oggi.”  
Si protese in avanti e baciò Jim sulla bocca.  
  
Il primo pensiero di Jim fu che le bacche rosse dovevano essere contagiose, perché il pianeta, la sua testa e i suoi pensieri avevano iniziato a ruotare nel medesimo istante, ognuno in una direzione differente. Le labbra di Spock erano puro fuoco sulle sue; la sensazione era incredibile – la splendida bocca, morbida e decisa allo stesso tempo, il gusto di Spock mischiato a quello delle bacche, e poi - oh, Dio! la lingua di Spock che scivolava oltre i denti di Jim e dentro la sua bocca, sondando, esplorando, accendendo in lui un fuoco tanto profondo che minacciò di incenerire ogni brandello di autocontrollo che avesse mai fatto finta di avere. Jim si tirò indietro, boccheggiando, e fissò con costernazione il suo primo ufficiale. Avrebbe desiderato più che quel bacio, molto di più, ma non in questo modo. Non con Spock così... così non-Spock. Non se c’era la possibilità che Spock fosse troppo ubriaco per essere pienamente consenziente. Non se più tardi Spock avesse voluto ritrattare qualcosa. La voce di Jim, quando parlò, era greve di rimpianto. “Contrariamente a quanto potresti pensare, ho un briciolo di morale per quanto riguarda questo... questo tipo di cose. E non penso che in questo momento tu sia in condizione di renderti veramente conto di cosa stai facendo.” Accarezzò gentilmente il volto di Spock. “Non può succedere – non in questo modo.”  
  
“Ah.” Fu poco più che un respiro, quasi un singhiozzo. “È vero, allora.” Spock ricadde indietro contro il tronco dell’albero e serrò gli occhi.  
  
“Cos’è vero?”  
  
“Non mi vuoi. C’erano 87.2 possibilità su cento che mi avresti detto questo.”  
  
Jim non poté impedirselo – dovette chiedere. “E il restante 12.8 per cento?”  
  
Spock non aprì gli occhi. “Avevo calcolato un 12.6 percento di possibilità che tu non mi dicessi niente del tutto, ma che mi spingessi semplicemente via e che non volessi mai più vedermi.”  
  
Jim si accigliò. “Non basta per arrivare a cento. Cosa ne è dello zero punto 2 che è rimasto fuori?”  
  
Spock aprì finalmente gli occhi. Lo stomaco di Jim si contorse, quando vide che le ciglia di Spock erano bagnate. Per favore, fa’ che sia per le bacche rosse. Se sono stato io a provocargli questo dolore... Spock replicò, a voce molto bassa. “Avevo calcolato che c’erano zero punto 2 possibilità su cento che rispondessi al mio bacio.”  
  
“Non è una percentuale molto buona.” Jim lottò per mantenere la voce impassibile.  
  
“No. Non lo è. Oggi, dopo aver mangiato le bacche rosse, mi è sembrata abbastanza per tentare. Domani, è naturale, avrei agito più logicamente.” Costrinse il suo viso nell’abituale espressione impassibile e guardò Kirk dritto negli occhi. “Mi scuso per le mie azioni. Spero che accetterà la mia assicurazione che non capiterà mai più.”  
  
Kirk non riuscì a sopportarlo un attimo più a lungo: afferrò Spock per le spalle e parlò con veemenza: “Tu non hai mai sbagliato così tanto – sulle probabilità, o su cosa voglio, o – o su qualunque altra cosa! Non ho mai detto di non desiderarti – io ti voglio da impazzire! E non potrei mai allontanarmi da te, o respingerti! Dovresti conoscermi meglio di così!” Fulminò Spock con lo sguardo; improvvisamente si sentì completamente esasperato dall’intera situazione. “Per tua informazione, ti ho praticamente pregato di venire quaggiù con me perché avevo progettato di sedurti. Non mi sarei arreso finché non avessi superato il tuo dannatamente spesso, logico muro di riserbo Vulcaniano e ti avessi costretto ad accettare cosa significhi per me! In primo luogo non ho la minima idea di come tu sia arrivato a quelle stupide percentuali, ma sono sbagliate – completamente sbagliate!!” Kirk si lasciò ricadere sui talloni, accigliato per l’offesa.  
  
Spock lo guardò con totale sbalordimento. “Tu mi vuoi?” sussurrò.  
  
Jim si strofinò la fronte. Si era dimenticato del mal di testa, ma adesso era ritornato a vendicarsi. “Sì,” articolò, con pazienza esagerata. “È così.” Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo senza nubi. Ogni cosa era già andata in modo completamente folle, tanto valeva tirar fuori tutto il resto. “Sono innamorato di te, Spock. Ti desidero, e ti amo.” Fissò ancora, risolutamente, il Vulcaniano, il cui intero viso era trasfigurato dalla meraviglia. “Ed è questo il motivo per cui non posso fare l’amore con te mentre sei intossicato, quando mi hai già detto che domani...”  
  
Ma a Jim fu impossibile finire la frase, perché le potenti braccia di Spock si erano improvvisamente avvolte attorno a lui e stava venendo baciato di nuovo, un bacio appassionato, esigente, e il pianeta aveva incominciato a ruotare sul suo asse persino più veloce del battito del cuore di Jim. Impossibile, l’effetto che aveva questo Vulcaniano sul suo corpo e la sua volontà – quanto facilmente la sensazione di quella bocca, bollente sopra la sua, strappasse via ogni pensiero razionale. La lingua di Spock si spinse ancora una volta nella bocca di Jim, e l’ormai familiare sapore di bacche, il profumo della pelle di Spock, la sensazione di quelle dita lunghe e calde che gli accarezzavano il volto, tutto cominciò a fondersi in un luminoso nucleo di desiderio. Solo un momento per assaporarlo, si promise Jim. Un momento per sentire tutto questo, senza colpa, né rimorso. Poi riprenderò il controllo di me stesso. Presa questa decisione, Jim fece scivolare le mani dietro il collo di Spock, attirandolo ancora più vicino, e rispose al suo bacio, lentamente, deliberatamente, con abbandono.  
  
Passarono lunghi minuti, minuti non turbati da alcun suono. Poi, un basso ringhio da parte di Spock, una spinta decisa, e Jim si ritrovò a terra, sdraiato sulla schiena. Il peso di un decisamente eccitato, anche se ancora leggermente scoordinato, Vulcaniano saldamente su di lui; la bocca scivolò lungo il collo di Jim, dove cominciò a mordere e stuzzicare con entusiastica abilità. Jim boccheggiò. Con quel tipo di trattamento, non gli ci sarebbe voluto molto per perdere completamente il controllo. “Spock, no! Dobbiamo fermarci qui!”  
  
Spock continuò a baciare il collo di Jim, mentre iniziava a fargli scivolare le mani sotto la maglia. “Perché?” domandò pigramente, sfiorandogli la clavicola con le labbra.  
  
“Te l’ho detto – sei intossicato.”  
  
Le mani di Spock scivolarono sopra gli addominali tesi di Jim e continuarono a salire, in cerca del torace e dei capezzoli. Jim si contorse e gemette sotto il suo tocco. “Ma ti stai sbagliando, Jim,” gli replicò all’orecchio, la voce roca. “Mi sento molto, molto meglio.” Le mani insistenti cominciarono a scendere in basso, verso l’allacciatura dei pantaloni di Jim.  
  
“Spock, ti prego! Non sei in te. Domani...”  
  
Spock interruppe la sua esplorazione e guardò giù verso il suo capitano. “Te l’ho già detto,”spiegò pazientemente. “Domani non lo farei.”  
  
“È esattamente quello che sto dicendo.” Jim cominciò a lottare contro il peso di Spock. Poteva sentire l’imponente erezione di Spock contro l’interno coscia; si sforzò di non pensare a quanto sarebbe stato facile liberarla dai vestiti, accarezzarla, guardare il viso di Spock avvampare per l’eccitazione...  
  
“Io sono quel che sono,” disse piano Spock. “L’hai detto anche tu. Ma oggi sono ubriaco di bacche rosse, e adesso sono un altro rispetto al solito me stesso. Qualcuno che,” abbassò la testa per catturare la bocca di Jim in un altro bacio appassionato, da capogiro, “può baciarti in questo modo. Qualcuno che,” strattonò rudemente la maglia di Jim, esponendo il petto e i bruni capezzoli eretti “può dirti che sei bellissimo. Così splendido.” Gli avidi occhi scuri di Spock frugarono il corpo di Jim con famelica approvazione. “Qualcuno che,” un altro bacio cadde bollente sulla bocca di Jim, “può mostrati fino a che punto ti desidera, senza provare vergogna.” Rapide, inesorabili mani tirarono ancora i pantaloni di Jim, aprendoli in un unico fluido movimento. “Qualcuno che non è un eccellente Vulcaniano.”  
  
Jim sentì la sua erezione fremente liberarsi dai pantaloni e le mani di Spock catturarla. Dita calde lo accarezzarono lentamente, con ostinazione; il sangue cominciò a battergli selvaggiamente nelle orecchie. Lottò freneticamente per allontanarsi, solo per trovarsi con le braccia inchiodate ai lati con forza inflessibile da Spock. Jim sentì ridicole lacrime di frustrazione pungergli gli occhi. Guardò Spock dritto in faccia, accusatorio. “E qualcuno che, domani, tornerà ancora una volta ad essere quell’eccellente Vulcaniano? Di nuovo nascosto dietro il muro della logica? Fingendo che questo non sia mai accaduto – e aspettandosi lo stesso da me?” Le lacrime sgorgarono, offuscando la sua visione. Le ignorò. “No. Se questo è quello che succederà, domani farà troppo male.”  
  
Gli occhi di Spock erano neri ed impenetrabili. “Tu non mi rifiuterai. Non permetterai che la tua paura del domani ci derubi di questo momento.” Abbassò la testa sul torace di Jim e prese in bocca uno dei capezzoli eretti, succhiandolo, poi mordendolo gentilmente. Jim si contorse e ansimò. “Mi dirai di sì, Jim. Non è logico che tu finga che le cose stiano diversamente.” Spock rilasciò bruscamente le braccia dell’umano, si protese verso il basso e fece scivolare i pantaloni di Jim sotto i suoi fianchi. Catturò Jim in un altro lungo bacio; Jim si trovò a gemere nella bocca aperta di Spock – di brama o protesta, non riusciva più a capirlo. “Dimmi di sì, Jim,” lo incitò Spock quando si tirò finalmente indietro.  
  
Jim voltò la testa da un lato e provò a radunare i pensieri. Il suo respiro usciva in ansiti spezzati, ma rimase testardamente in silenzio. Spock sospirò, e cominciò a dedicare la sua attenzione al torace scolpito di Jim, e quindi all’addome teso e muscoloso. La lingua inumanamente bollente incise tracce fiammeggianti sulla pelle liscia di Jim, attorno all’ombelico, scendendo più in basso... come da una distanza infinita, Jim si sentì piagnucolare. Non era mai stato così eccitato, e non aveva mai desiderato qualcosa a tal punto. Come se sentisse che Jim stava tentennando sul limite, Spock si fermò, le labbra contro il triangolo del pube, il respiro bruciante sulla base dell’uccello rigido di Jim. “Dimmi di sì, Jim.”  
  
“Dio, Spock!” singhiozzò Jim.  
  
Spock gli afferrò i fianchi e guardò assorto quegli occhi ambrati che stavano cominciando ad offuscarsi per il desiderio. Senza esitazione o preavviso, abbassò la sua bocca bollente come metallo fuso sopra il membro di Jim, avvolgendolo strettamente per un glorioso istante, poi si tirò spietatamente indietro, lasciando Jim gemente, impazzito dal desiderio. “Dillo”  
  
“Sì.” sussurrò Jim.  
  
“Sì,” rispose Spock, e si chinò sul suo pene impaziente, prendendolo di nuovo in bocca.  
  
Fu un pompino come Jim non aveva mai provato. Spock sembrava sapere esattamente dove far scorrere la lingua, quanto forte succhiare, quando accelerare e quando rallentare. Un momento una bollente lingua vulcaniana stava tracciando l’intera lunghezza dell’erezione di Jim, guidandolo in una deliziosa sensazione fino a minacciare di scioglierlo completamente. L’attimo successivo le labbra bollenti di Spock erano strette attorno alla sommità del suo uccello, la punta di quella lingua talentuosa che si lanciava in esplorazione della piccola apertura, e carezzava la testa sensibile. Il momento dopo... oh, Dio! il momento dopo Spock aveva catturato in bocca tutto il membro eretto, accogliendolo fino alla parte morbida della sua gola, e succhiava famelicamente alla base dell’organo sussultante. Poi di nuovo la lingua, le labbra, la bocca…Jim si trovò ben presto a supplicare, a stento in grado di pensare eppure perfettamente sicuro di cosa aveva bisogno. “Ti prego, Spock! Dio, Spock!” ansimava, afferrandogli freneticamente i lisci capelli. Sentì Spock imprigionargli più strettamente i fianchi; il Vulcaniano succhiò ancora più forte e si riabbassò di colpo - e Jim esplose nella sua bocca, gridando selvaggiamente, dibattendosi sulla nuda terra, singhiozzando incoerentemente di sollievo e gratitudine.  
  
Spock tenne ancora a lungo la bocca su Jim. Leccò attentamente l’uccello che si stava ammorbidendo, intento a succhiare ogni goccia di seme, inghiottendo con sensuale piacere. Alla fine, baciò Jim proprio sotto l’ombelico e si sedette, squadrando l’umano stordito ed ansimante con occhi ancora brucianti di passione.  
In silenzio, si abbassò per rimuovere gli stivali di Kirk e terminare di togliergli i pantaloni. Jim rimase passivo, i suoi occhi dorati non lasciavano mai il Vulcaniano. Spock sollevò Jim dalle spalle e con un efficace strattone gli sfilò la maglia dalla testa, gettandola a terra. Poi si alzò in piedi, barcollando meno di prima, e fissò l’umano nudo sotto di lui con evidente lussuria. Jim iniziò a sentire un fremito di anticipazione attraversargli tutto il corpo; incredibilmente, gli stava già diventando di nuovo duro. Spock lo notò, si leccò le labbra, e lentamente, deliberatamente, si tolse pantaloni e stivali.  
  
La nuda creatura che sovrastava Jim avrebbe potuto essere un qualche tipo di mitologico dio di boschi. Alcuni pezzetti di foglie erano ancora intrappolati tra i capelli di Spock; gli occhi erano scuri e selvaggi, brucianti di una strana luce incandescente, impenetrabile e fiera. Il gentile ufficiale scientifico che Jim pensava di conoscere così bene se n’era andato, posseduto da quella selvaggia divinità della foresta che si ergeva così alta e finemente cesellata nella luce dell’ultimo sole. Il corpo snello e vigoroso, leggermente ricoperto di peluria nera, l’elegante lunghezza delle gambe e delle braccia, e il suo uccello! Dio! Quell’uccello, grande, lungo e rigido – Jim non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Intuendo la crescente eccitazione di Jim, le labbra della divinità si curvarono in un lascivo mezzo sorriso. Assicuratosi che Jim potesse vederlo bene, abbassò una mano e cominciò ad accarezzarsi, gli occhi neri che si assottigliavano, godendo per la sensazione e per l’evidente effetto che stava avendo sull’umano sotto di lui. Jim guardava come ipnotizzato Spock che si dava piacere, diventando ancora più duro, e poi finalmente si sfiorava con un polpastrello la punta del membro, per spargerne l’umidità su tutta la punta.  
  
“Girati su mani e ginocchia,” ordinò il dio dei boschi.  
  
“Spock...”  
  
Con velocità inaspettata, Spock si lasciò cadere e afferrò Jim, girandolo faccia a terra e poi alzandogli i fianchi con forza brutale, finché Jim non si trovò davvero su mani e ginocchia, il suo sedere spaventosamente esposto alla massiccia erezione. Jim ebbe abbastanza tempo per rendersi conto che le sue ginocchia si erano sbucciate per il contatto col terreno scabro, ma non abbastanza per riuscire a capire se il fremito che attraversava completamente il suo corpo era di paura o di eccitazione, quando il Vulcaniano fu sopra di lui. Spock spinse il suo uccello imponente sotto Jim, in mezzo alle sue gambe allargate, e gli attirò il sedere indietro contro il proprio ventre piatto. Jim udì il suono di un succhiare umido, poi percepì il pollice bagnato di Spock spingere contro la sua apertura stretta, che si serrò istintivamente a quella minaccia di intrusione.  
  
“Dimmi sì,” ordinò Spock.  
  
“Spock, ti prego...” sussurrò Jim.  
  
Il pollice sprofondò in lui.  
  
Jim gridò e lottò per allontanarsi, ma Spock lo tenne immobile con un solo braccio, duro come metallo, mentre il pollice spingeva e sondava dentro di lui. Jim sentì che stava cominciando ad allargarsi; il dolore scemò leggermente. “Dimmi sì, Jim,” sussurrò la roca, implacabile voce dietro di lui.  
  
Jim gemette e provò ancora a spezzare la presa di Spock. Sentì un basso ringhio prorompere dal fondo della gola del Vulcaniano e il pollice si ritrasse, per essere sostituito da tre delle lunghe dita di Spock, che si seppellirono in lui tutte in una volta, facendolo gridare ancora per il dolore e per qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più vivo e più urgente. Le dita lavoravano con determinazione dentro la cavità dell’umano, allargando e dilatando, spingendo e cercando finché trovarono la prostata e cominciarono a scivolarvi contro per farlo impazzire.  
  
Stavolta il gemito di Jim fu simile a un uggiolio; rivoli di sudore scorsero lungo le braccia mentre tremava senza controllo. Il suo membro duro scattò sotto di lui, contraendosi convulsamente; un sottile filo di seme colò dalla punta e gocciolò lentamente fino a terra. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo stava prendendo fuoco, non soltanto per la stimolazione fisica, quanto per il pensiero che era Spock a fargli tutto questo.  
  
Senza fretta, le dita tormentose infine si ritrassero; sentì Spock farsi leggermente indietro e il lungo uccello in mezzo alle sue gambe scivolare via, lasciandolo in bilico tra sollievo e privazione.  
  
Per mezzo secondo, non ci fu nulla se non il respiro spezzato di Spock e il martellare del cuore di Jim; poi Jim sentì di nuovo qualcosa contro la sua entrata, non dita questa volta, ma qualcosa di più grande, troppo grande perché lui potesse accoglierlo. Per la prima volta, sentì la sua fiducia vacillare davvero. Lo Spock che conosceva non l’avrebbe mai costretto, ma questa divinità della foresta che lo stringeva così forte era un estraneo. La paura cominciò a diffondersi in lui. “Spock, no! Non lo fare!”  
  
“Non temere, mio Splendore. Non sarò io a prenderti: sarai tu stesso a donarti a me.” La punta del pene di Spock premette contro Jim, insistente. “Stai per dirmi di sì.” Il respiro di Jim sibilava aspro attraverso i suoi denti , ma non osava muoversi per timore che Spock potesse spingersi dentro di lui di colpo. Spock si protese in avanti e avvolse la mano attorno alla rigida asta di Jim; subito, un fuoco violento iniziò a diffondersi, riempiendo completamente il corpo e la mente di Jim. La paura cominciò a trasformarsi in qualcosa di molto più potente: crudo bisogno fisico, un bisogno più intenso di qualunque altro Jim avesse mai provato. Con una strana combinazione di desiderio e disperazione, Jim seppe che la sua sorte era decisa. Ogni cosa nella la sua vita l’aveva portato a quel momento, a quell’uomo – era ineludibile, inevitabile. Ed era quello che voleva, quello che doveva avere. Quando Jim gemette e inarcò la schiena, le mani di Spock gli massaggiarono l’asta e accarezzarono i testicoli finché l’umano fremente cominciò a contorcersi, trattenendosi a fatica dal venire lì e subito. “Dannazione a te, Spock – dannazione a te – dannazione a te!” le parole risuonarono nell’aria vuota in un singulto ansimante; non ci fu risposta eccetto una quasi impercettibile spinta dell’uccello del Vulcaniano.  
  
“Concediti a me, Jim. Adesso! Dimmi sì!” e quelle mani tormentose abbandonarono l’erezione di Jim ed afferrarono spietatamente i suoi fianchi, i pollici a separargli le natiche per esporlo completamente.  
  
Ci fu una lunga, tremante inspirazione di Jim, e per un mezzo battito di cuore il mondo rimase immobile, attendendo la sua risposta.  
  
“Sì.” Fu quasi impercettibile, solo il più flebile dei sussurri, ma Spock lo udì.  
  
“Sì, mio Splendore,” rispose, la voce ispessita dalla lussuria e dal trionfo. E lentamente si spinse dentro il sedere di Jim, sprofondando in modo inesorabile nell’umano finché la sua intera lunghezza fu avvolta dallo stretto canale di Jim.  
  
Jim fu sul punto di svenire; non era quasi più consapevole del suo corpo quasi inerme, sorretto da Spock, mentre quell’uccello bruciante lo straziava, tirandosi indietro e spingendosi avanti, più profondamente di quanto Jim avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Quando poco per volta tornò ad avere coscienza di sé, si rese conto che il suo stesso corpo si spingeva freneticamente contro Spock ogni volta che il Vulcaniano si conficcava in lui; il dolore lentamente si stava trasformando in qualcosa di molto più intenso e struggente. Non c’era abbastanza spazio in lui per accogliere l’intera lunghezza di Spock; era riempito oltre ogni sopportazione, oltre le sue possibilità... eppure si sentì chiedere di più, ancora di più, e di più ancora. E Spock, o la divinità della foresta, o chiunque fosse che lo stava scopando con tale implacabile abbandono, gli diede tutto quello che aveva chiesto. Crudo bisogno umano incontrò inumano desiderio; entrambi prevalsero. Mentre Jim sentiva la bruciante, splendente luce in lui fiammeggiare verso l’orgasmo, realizzò che era riempito completamente da Spock, non solo dal suo membro, ma anche dal suo piacere, dalla sua passione, dal suo desiderio. La totalità di Spock risuonava attraverso il corpo e il cervello di Jim come corrente elettrica, un flusso di parole-non-verbali, quasi una presenza fisica, un’energia mentale e sessuale così feroce che Jim ne fu completamente assorbito. Non gli era più possibile separare chi dava da chi prendeva, chi desiderava e chi appagava, chi richiedeva e chi dava. E non aveva importanza. Tutto quello che restava nell’universo era quell’ultima spinta fremente, l’unico grido che eruppe da due bocche, e il seme bollente e umido che lo colpì dentro, in profondità, e quello che schizzò da lui. Braccia forti lo circondarono, e l’universo diventò nero.  
  
A un certo punto, durante la notte, Jim pensò di aver sognato di essere preso in braccio e portato come un bambino. Quando si svegliò il mattino dopo, si ritrovò nella tenda, ancora nudo, ma pulito, avvolto in una coperta. Per un momento si limitò a giacere lì nel dormiveglia, completamente rilassato. Quando gli eventi del giorno prima tornarono a riversarsi nella sua mente, sorrise e istintivamente tese una mano, ma incontrò solo il vuoto dove avrebbe dovuto esserci Spock. L’ansia gli serrò il petto; tutto il suo istinto gli gridava che qualcosa non andava. Sobbalzando leggermente per l’indolenzimento che si annidava in lui, si alzò ed ispezionò velocemente l’interno della tenda. Tutto era perfettamente in ordine. Il sacco a pelo di Spock era disteso al suolo, senza nemmeno una grinza. Le provviste c’erano ancora tutte, mancava solo un cambio d’abiti di Spock. Forse si era solo alzato presto e stava aspettandolo fuori dalla tenda con la sua solita pazienza silenziosa.  
  
Oppure...  
  
Oppure Spock era talmente inorridito da quello che era accaduto tra loro ieri, che semplicemente non aveva potuto sopportarlo, ed era fuggito.  
Jim sapeva qual era la verità. Si vestì, bestemmiando sottovoce, e afferrò il tricorder. Con quello sarebbe riuscito a localizzare Spock senza difficoltà. Raggiungerlo - raggiungerlo veramente – sarebbe stato il problema. Con le labbra strette in una linea decisa, si diresse lungo il sentiero, sperando di trovare alla sua fine il suo amante e migliore amico – ma anche sforzandosi di combattere la nauseante sensazione che quel giorno avrebbe perduto entrambi, forse per sempre.  
  
Gli ci volle quasi un’ora prima di riuscire a trovare Spock, che, inginocchiato sul bordo di uno spettacolare precipizio, era l’incarnazione stessa dell’austero, ascetico Vulcaniano. Prendendo il coraggio a due mani, Jim si costrinse ad avvicinarsi all’inavvicinabile.  
  
“Spock.”  
  
“Capitano.” Spock incontrò gli occhi di Jim senza batter ciglio, il viso una maschera impassibile. Ma Jim conosceva abbastanza bene Spock da cercare e riconoscere i segni di segreta inquietudine che gli confermarono che Spock era scosso. Nel pallore del volto, nella profonda tristezza dei suoi occhi, Jim lesse rimorso e vergogna, ed una sottile lama di paura cominciò ad insinuarglisi nel cuore. La divinità della foresta di ieri era sparita. Al suo posto c’era un Vulcaniano, un Vulcaniano più che eccellente, uno che stava patendo le pene dell’inferno tentando di riconciliare ieri con oggi. Uno che stringeva l’intero mondo di Jim – la sua felicità, il suo futuro, il suo amore – tra le mani. Facendosi mentalmente coraggio, Jim si diresse verso il suo amico e si fermò in piedi al suo fianco, abbassando lo sguardo sui capelli di Spock, lucidi e perfettamente pettinati.  
  
Spock girò il viso verso il lontano orizzonte e qualche punto indefinito attraverso l’abisso. Quando parlò la sua voce era brusca per la tensione: “Devo chiederle di lasciarmi solo. Non... non possono esserci parole per spiegare o scusare le mie azioni di ieri. Non c’e semplicemente niente da dire.”  
  
Jim sospirò e si sedette al suo fianco. “Non è così difficile come la stai facendo sembrare. Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato.”  
  
Spock finalmente incontrò lo sguardo di Jim. “L’ho ferita,” sussurrò, un mondo di rimorso nella sua voce.  
  
“No,” replicò piano Jim. “Non fino a questa mattina, quando mi sono svegliato e ho scoperto che te ne eri andato.” Spock si ritrasse leggermente, ma non distolse lo sguardo. Jim si sporse in avanti, studiando intensamente il viso ansioso di Spock. “Ho detto di sì. Due volte. L’hai dimenticato?”  
  
Spock serrò gli occhi, con dolore. “Non ho dimenticato nulla di ieri, “disse amaramente. “L’ho costretta a dirmi di sì.”  
  
“Davvero? Da quanto tempo mi conosci?”  
  
“Un anno, due mesi, quattro giorni e 6,8 ore.” “E quante volte, durante quest’anno, due mesi, quattro giorni e 6,8 ore, mi hai visto accettare di fare qualcosa che non volevo?”  
  
Spock rifletté brevemente. “A parte quando deve eseguire ordini della Flotta contro il suo miglior giudizio, non ricordo una sola volta,” ammise alla fine.  
  
“Molto bene. Lascerò che tu tragga da solo la logica conclusione, riguardo a quello che è veramente successo ieri.” Jim trasse un profondo respiro. “Al momento, io sono molto più interessato a cosa sta succedendo oggi. Perché mi hai lasciato? Non penso che sia nel tuo carattere agire per codardia, non più di quando sia nel mio agire sotto costrizione. Non posso credere che te ne sia andato perché non volevi fronteggiarmi stamattina.”  
  
Spock s’irrigidì. “La prego, Capitano – non è logico discuterne. Gliel’ho già spiegato prima – non c’è nulla da dire.”  
  
Jim rise, una breve, amara risata. “Penso davvero che, tutto considerato, sarebbe più appropriato se mi chiamassi Jim, non credi? E penso anche che tu mi debba la verità.”  
  
Spock era di nuovo incapace di incontrare gli occhi di Jim. Rimase in silenzio per un tempo talmente lungo che Jim quasi parlò di nuovo per sollecitare una risposta. Finalmente, con voce tesa, disse: “Ieri, con il gusto delle bacche rosse che mi colmava la bocca e te tra le mie braccia, io... io ho scoperto che non avevo alcun controllo, e che non desideravo averne. Tutto quello di cui m’importava era che stavo ottenendo quello che avevo desiderato per così tanto tempo.” Fece una pausa, cercando il coraggio di continuare. “Poi, alla fine, quando ti ho portato nella tenda, quando giacevi là, incosciente a causa di quello che ti avevo fatto...” I profondi occhi neri di Spock cercarono quelli di Jim, così traboccanti di colpa e tormentata vergogna che Jim quasi trasalì. “... Le bacche erano ancora nella mia bocca, e le fiamme mi bruciavano ancora dentro. Temevo...” Si arrestò, e si coprì la faccia con le mani.  
  
Jim si protese e gentilmente le trasse via. “Cosa temevi?” chiese piano.  
  
“Temevo che finché le bacche fossero rimaste in me, ti avrei preso ancora e ancora, anche se questo ti avesse ferito. No,” si costrinse a dire. “Mi hai chiesto la verità. Ti meriti di saperla, per quanto vergognosa possa essere. Non lo temevo – sapevo - che ti avrei preso di nuovo, subito, se fossi rimasto. Così me ne sono andato, e sono venuto qui, ad aspettare che l’effetto delle bacche svanisse.” Jim gli stava ancora stringendo le mani; se le squadrò con aria assente. “Avevo intenzione di tornare indietro ad affrontarti stamattina, nonostante non avessi deciso cosa potessi dirti.”  
  
“Perché non l’hai fatto?” Distrattamente, Jim sollevò le mani di Spock fino alle sue labbra e le baciò gentilmente. Spock diede un piccolo ansito e le tirò indietro come se il tocco di Jim l’avesse bruciato.  
  
“Perché,” rantolò, “questa mattina le bacche sono sparite. Non posso più sentirne il gusto in bocca, o l’effetto nel mio corpo. Se ne sono andate – ma...” serrò forte gli occhi. “Nella mia bocca, rimane il tuo sapore. E scopro che sono ancora ubriaco, che sto ancora bruciando. Lo sapevo.” Guardò Jim con sgomento. “Lo sapevo che non sarebbe cambiato niente. Ti voglio ancora. Non sono state le bacche ad intossicarmi – sei stato tu. E non posso tornare indietro.”  
  
Mentre guardava il suo amico terminare la confessione, a testa china per la vergogna, Jim si sentì riempire da uno strano miscuglio di rabbia e comprensione. “Vediamo se ho capito bene,” disse lentamente. Mi hai lasciato perché hai scoperto che mi desideravi ancora, anche se non eri più intossicato?”  
  
“No. Sapevo già che ti volevo. Ne ero consapevole da molto tempo. Me ne sono andato perchè ho scoperto che non potevo impedirmi di ferirti.”  
  
“Oh, adesso capisco. Non volevi ferirmi, così mi hai lasciato.” Jim squadrò Spock, il viso che si induriva mentre la rabbia montava, prendendo il sopravvento sulla comprensione. “Cosa immagini che abbia pensato questa mattina, quando mi sono svegliato e ho visto che non c’eri? Cosa pensi che mi sia venuto in mente? Non ti sei reso conto di quanto sarei stato terrorizzato all’idea di averti perso per sempre? Che il Vulcaniano in te fosse così disgustato da quello che avevamo fatto che non potevi sopportare di vedermi ancora? Che tu biasimassi me per tutto questo? O...” la gola di Jim era così stretta che dovette costringersi a deglutire per forzare le parole ad uscire, “... o che eri interessato solo a una veloce scopata, e che era successo che io fossi giusto a disposizione?” Ignorò l’espressione di orrore sbalordito di Spock e aggiunse, “Ho pensato tutto questo, e anche di peggio.”  
  
“Jim, -” cominciò Spock.  
  
“No. Non dirmi altro. Non finché non avrai capito questo: ti amo. E nulla mi spaventa, tranne che perderti. Quindi non osare – non osare – andartene da me con la scusa di risparmiarmi un dolore. Si chinò in avanti e guardò profondamente negli occhi di Spock, che erano fissi nei suoi, affascinati e inorriditi. “Ora, me ne vado come tu mi avevi chiesto, e ti lascio il tempo di pensarci sopra. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile decidere quello che vuoi, perché hai solo due possibilità: tutto o niente.” Ancora tremante di rabbia, Jim si alzò in piedi e cominciò ad allontanarsi.  
  
“Jim.” La voce quieta lo fece subito fermare. Si voltò lentamente, e vide che Spock era ancora inginocchiato per terra, le mani protese in avanti in un inconsueto gesto di supplica. “Non andartene. Io... ti prego.” Gli splendidi occhi scuri di Spock si fissarono su Jim in un silenzioso appello. “Se tu mi offri tutto, non sarò così pazzo da rifiutarlo. Ma... è più facile con le bacche,” sussurrò, come tutta scusa e spiegazione.  
La rabbia di Jim scivolò da lui, spazzata via da un’ondata di compassione e amore. Con due veloci falcate fu al fianco di Spock, inginocchiandosi vicino a lui, stringendogli il viso con mani gentili. “Spock.” Gli diede un bacio casto e delicato sulle labbra bollenti, protese verso le sue, e fu travolto da un impeto di gioia quando sentì che non c’era resistenza. Incoraggiato, approfondì il bacio. Spock si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito ed aprì avidamente la bocca sotto quella di Jim.  
Jim si tirò finalmente indietro, non molto sorpreso di trovarsi già senza fiato. “E senza le bacche,” lo stuzzicò dolcemente, “è davvero così spaventoso?”  
  
“No,” alitò Spock. “non lo è. È...” sfiorò di nuovo le labbra di Jim con le proprie. “È assolutamente meraviglioso.” Allungò una mano per accarezzare la guancia di Jim. “Meraviglioso come sei tu. Ma oggi mi ritrovo a non sapere come parlartene, o come dimostrartelo, o...” il mezzo sorriso apparve di nuovo e il cuore di Jim fece la solita capriola, “... come fare qualunque altra cosa.”  
  
“Io penso che te la stia cavando abbastanza bene,” disse Jim, tracciando teneramente con le dita il contorno dell’orecchio destro di Spock, e sorrise nel vedere il modo in cui Spock istintivamente si spingeva nella sua mano per sentire meglio il suo tocco. “Ma se davvero non ti senti all’altezza di proseguire, be’ – c’è sempre il mio piano.”  
  
“Il tuo piano?”  
  
“Sì. Te l’avevo detto che ti avevo portato qui per sedurti. Pensi che avrei tentato una cosa così difficile come sedurre un Vulcaniano senza prima pianificare tutto per bene? Ci stavo lavorando da mesi, per avere ogni dettaglio ben chiaro in mente. Solo che non avevo previsto che mi battessi sul tempo.”  
  
Spock inclinò la testa, intrigato. “Ma davvero. E cosa prevede il tuo piano?”  
  
Jim gli sorrise: “Be’, prima di tutto, il mio piano contempla una certa attività fisica piuttosto faticosa, più tardi, quindi dovremmo tornare al campo e fare colazione. Poi, dato che io ho dormito e tu no, dovresti fare un sonnellino di almeno un paio d’ore.”  
  
“Io non ho bisogno di dormire quanto te. Sono perfettamente in grado di...”  
  
“Sì, lo so – me l’hai già detto un sacco di volte. Ma vedi, è essenziale che tu dorma, o il mio piano non funziona.”  
  
“Davvero. Non sono sicuro di capire.” Spock si sporse avanti, evidentemente affascinato. Jim sorrise tra sé, abbastanza compiaciuto di aver solleticato la curiosità di Spock.  
  
“Bene, dopo un’ora o due, ho intenzione di entrare nella tenda, sdraiarmi al tuo fianco, e baciarti fino a svegliarti. Non funzionerebbe molto bene se tu non fossi addormentato, non pensi?”  
  
“Molto logico,” si complimentò Spock. “E questa è la totalità del tuo piano?”  
  
“Andiamo – dammi un po’ più di credito. Pensi che mi ci sarebbero voluti dei mesi per arrivare soltanto fin qui?”  
  
“Devo confessare che mi mancano i dati necessari per stimare il tempo necessario a elaborare completamente un piano di seduzione.” Gli occhi bruni di Spock erano apparentemente tutti innocenza, ma c’era un brillio che cominciava ad assomigliare pericolosamente al divertimento. “Il mio era solo un abbozzo – anche un po’ improvvisato.”  
  
“Sì, forse un pochino,” disse Jim asciutto. “Eppure era ottimo. Ma torniamo al mio piano. Dopo averti baciato fino a svegliarti, mi prendo un momento per valutare la situazione. Se, durante il primo passo, tu rispondessi al mio bacio, molto probabilmente provvederò a rimuovere ogni indumento residuo dal tuo corpo e poi a scoparti in tutte le varie e perverse maniere su cui fantastico da sempre. Se non ricambiassi il bacio, saprei che necessiti di ulteriore persuasione. Questa parte del mio piano ha richiesto molto tempo per essere messa a punto. Naturalmente la domanda essenziale era: come si fa a persuadere un testardo, inavvicinabile Vulcaniano?”  
  
“E come si fa?” chiese Spock, un po’ senza fiato.  
  
Il sorriso di Jim si allargò. Si stava divertendo sempre di più. “Non ne sono ancora esattamente sicuro. Ma penso che tu mi abbia aiutato, ieri.” Lanciò a Spock uno sguardo di pura, assoluta seduzione. “Penso che la tecnica che hai usato per convincermi dovrebbe funzionare abbastanza bene anche su di te.”  
  
“Davvero?”  
  
“Davvero. Penso che se ti bacio il collo e infilo le mani sotto la tua maglia, e ti accarezzo il petto e gioco con i tuoi capezzoli e ti dico quanto splendido penso tu sia, potrebbe funzionare. E se non funziona...”  
  
“Se non lo fa?”  
  
“Be’, allora non avrei scelta.” Jim sospirò con simulato scoraggiamento. “Dovrei scendere più giù e tirare fuori dai pantaloni il tuo splendido, magnifico uccello, prenderlo in bocca, e farti un pompino che non dimenticherai tanto presto.” Si chinò avanti e baciò Spock, le cui labbra erano già socchiuse nella rapita contemplazione del progetto. “Dato questo piano, signor Spock, quali pensa che siano le mie possibilità di persuadere quel testardo, inavvicinabile Vulcaniano?”  
  
“Approssimativamente 98.1 percento,” replicò Spock prontamente, seppur con voce roca.  
  
“Be’, questo è meglio dello zero punto due percento che avevi calcolato per te stesso. Ma cosa mi dici del rimanente 1.9?”  
  
“C’è l’1.9 percento di possibilità che io muoia di piacere dopo il primo bacio del risveglio, rendendo ogni ulteriore tentativo di persuasione non solo superfluo, ma impossibile.”  
  
Questa volta, Jim fu certo che il luccichio negli occhi del Vulcaniano fosse una risata silenziosa. Il suo spirito esultò: stava andando tutto bene. Il sogghigno che rivolse a Spock era brillante e inarrestabile. “Hmm. Suona un po’ rischioso, ma la maggior parte dei miei piani lo sono. Pensa che valga la pena di tentare, signor Spock?”  
  
“Penso, Capitano,” disse gravemente Spock, chinandosi verso Jim per un altro bacio, “che si possa fare.”  
  
  
  
Fine


End file.
